1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and an electronic device. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a test apparatus for testing a device under test that has digital terminals and an analog terminal.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus inputs a test signal having a prescribed test pattern to a device under test such as an electronic device, and judges acceptability of the device under test by comparing an expected value to a signal output by the device under test in response to the test signal. If the device under test includes a digital circuit and an analog circuit, the test apparatus inputs a digital test signal to the digital circuit and inputs an analog test signal to the analog circuit. The test apparatus is provided with a circuit for generating the digital test signal and a circuit for generating the analog test signal, and therefore the circuit size increases.
WO 2000/058741 discloses a test apparatus that uses a single driver circuit for supplying the device under test both when a digital test signal is input to the device under test and when an analog test signal is input to the device under test. In this test apparatus, the single driver circuit has a digital signal output function and an analog signal output function. Therefore, it is difficult to achieve the required precision for the digital test signal and the analog test signal while restricting the size of the driver circuit. Furthermore, since the analog test signal is generated using the digital test signal pattern input into one digital terminal of the device under test, an analog test signal with a high frequency cannot be generated.